katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Corpse Bride (Video Game)
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Corpse Bride (Video game) is the a platform game created by Katie Sandow and published by Wallace based on the oscar winning 2015 film of the same name. Plot The Anti-Pesto gets a call from Lady Tottington saying she has a problem from the Rabbits getting all vegetables for the rabbit contest and Wallace & his crew will be there. Meanwhile at Victor Quartermaine's Lair, Victor gets stress that we need a plan to get Katie and try to not get avoid by Katie. Lord Barkis asks if there was pizza but Victor says no, Victor sings We need a Plan! and make sure he doesn't get any wrong themes. He succeed and makes a Robot Victor and fool Katie to think it's him and give her a surprise. Meanwhile, Katie and the crew have arrive. there are 20 rabbits separated. Lady Tottington gives her an advise that if they get all the rabbits, and give them a reward. Katie's the one who has to get them and succeed and wins $200.50. At the Element Casp high, Victor uses his magic to turn into the school into a factory inside and place the robot Victor at the Parts/Service room (which he kinda stole from Katie.) and runs of to his lair. Lady Tottington explains Victor that he uses his crew to take over and Wallace has an idea but Emily's plan was better and tells Katie find the Elemental Casp high before Katie's Town gets destroyed. Unfortunately, Katie stopped just in the time for her sudden fall. Katie calls Gromit to find the Robot Victor is and gives Gromit 0.50c which makes Gromit a bit furious but accepts it. After he passes the acid, he found the Robot and Gromit was trapped while Katie, Emily, Wallace and Hutch tries to free Gromit. Suddenly for Gromit, Robot Victor was activated by Victor Quartermaine and flies away. Gromit battles the Robot Victor and defeats it. Robot Victor dies but his monitor has a message for Gromit. The Crew breaks the door down and founds Gromit with the monitor message. the message was from Lord Barkis Bittern and he gives a riddle that he is somewhere a sweet and makes people happy. Emily notices it's the Lolly Factory and the Anti-Pesto runs to the Lolly Shop. At the Lolly Factory, Lord bakris was with Zeena The Zeti to make some cruel plans and Zeena also uses magic to turn the factory into a huge maze. Zeena was a bit focusing to make sure they better not found Lord barkis or his not getting $1, 000.75c and Lord Barkis makes sure he will not let her and Victor down and Zeena sighs and head off and gets his robot minions. Anti-Pesto arrives and finds this a huge maze. Suddenly two Robot minions kidnaps Gromit and Katie. Emily, Wallace and Hutch better do this to them selfs. After they reached a half way. another two robot minions kidnaps Wallace and Emily and Hutch is the only one. He spots a car and almost wreaks the maze and founds Lord bakris and Katie though she has a feeling that he will not fight him but Hutch somehow defeats Lord barkis. katie was amazed and hutch took $300.50 out of Lord Barkis' pocket and frees Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit. Katie puts Lord Barkis into the Anti-Pesto cage jail and lord barkis was still unconscious. Meanwhile, Victor and Zeena needs a better way to destroy Katie and her crew. Zeena suggests that she'll go to the Shell City Dump Town and Victor gives Zeena the T.Vs to hypnotise Dirty people and Zeena does so. Later that night, Wallace will go find some clues while katie, Emily, Gromit and Hutch will go take the short cut and they does so. Wallace was all alone. Lady Tottignton called and she tells he earns $100.25c and earns a snatcher and warns Walalce that dirty people are hypnotised by Victor's t.V's and Wallace has to destroy 6 of them and Wallace destroys them with a T.N.T barrel and Victor has failed to hypnotised. However, when Wallace made it, they found Zeena with Sonic The Hedgehog and Zeena traps Katie, Emily, Gromit and Hutch and Wallace groans with exhausting and sees a T.N.T barrels to defeat her and he did. Zeena was unconscious and Wallace frees his crew and puts Zeena in the Anti-Pesto cage jail with Lord Barkis. Sonic thanks the Anti-Pesto for saving his life. Wallace asks Sonic where's victor's Hideout and Sonic said it's down tot he road but unfortunately Hutch reveled that there car has being smashed by Zeena. Lady tottington arrives and gives them a temporary car Patty Wagon and it's roomy. Lady Tottington warns them that Victor can uses his minions to push and block them in there way and Katie was driving and goes faster then ever. They made it and breaks the door down. The Patty Wagon was broken and Hutch spots a big slide and Wallace gets a Bathtub out and they fit in and rides all the way down. Katie hears Victor's voice to hypnotise everyone on Earth and Katie tells Wallace to destroy them and they did so. lady tottington called and they earned them $300.75c and Lady tottington tells them they are almost there but the road is blocked so they need to go find a place to go somewhere. Emily will lead to them about where she find a short way and Victor's Minions are trying to cook Emmily but She stops them and mades it. Katie asks where's hutch and they went inside to find him. however, they found Victor to get ready to arrest him but Victor wasn't scared because he has Hutch, katie corrects Victor that Hutch is mutant Hutch and Victor says Katie is right. Victor tells hutch to Kill Katie and Hutch gets a shot gun to kill her. Aftr Katie hits Hutch many times, Hutch begins to destroy the floors but some of them are still on and Katie defeats Hutch's command helmet and they surrounded Victor and Victor screams. they arrest him with Zeena and Lord Bakris and succeed wight hey money and celebrates wight heir adventures and journeys with Lady tottington. Characters Playable Katie Sandow = She is one of the major characters who is occasionally a playable, she appears 6/10 levels and she even defeats the final boss (Hutch) to destroy his Victor's Command helmet. Wallace = and occasional playable character, he appears 5/10 levels and he defeats Zeena The Zeti in level 6 and he is the leader of the group. Emily = She appears as a playable character in 3 levels and she can do what she has to do similar to Katie and she hash;t defeat any bosses (including Hutch and Gromit.) Gromit = he appears in 4 different levels and he hasn't defeat any bosses (including Emily and Hutch) but in the second level, he gets all the rabbits off of Lady tottington's garden. Hutch = He appears in 3 different levels (like Emily), he hasn't defeat a boss (like Emily and Gromit) however, in level 10, he is the boss against katie while he was hypnotised by Victor. Non-Playable Lady Tottington = She is Victor's former lover and helps the Anti-Pesto from their adventures. Victor Quartermaine = Victor's love interest is Lady Tottington, he is also the main antagonist in the game and he wants to rule, later destroy Katie's Town. Zeena The Zeti = She is Victor's Girlfriend, she is the secondary antagonist in the game. Lord Barkis Bittern = He is Victor and Zeena's assistance and the third antagonist in the game. Enemies Rabbits = They'll bite you when you get too close to them and the way to get them is the Suck-o-Matic. Popper = one of the major enemies who work with Victor and Zeena and they appear in 8th level and tries to kill Anti-Pesto. Bosses * Robot Victor (first boss in level 3) * Lord Barkis Bittern (second in level 5) * Zeena The Zeti (in level 7 * Hutch (hypnotised and last in level 10) * Victor Quartermaine (in the secret level 11, Unofficial) Locations * Katie's Town * Parts/Service * Element Casp high * Shell City, Dead Ahead * Victor's Lair * Anti-Pesto HQ Objects * Patty Wagon * Anti-Pesto Weapons Songs We need A Plan! (by Victor Quartermaine) Quotes * [ Hutch ] Whoa are you? (Hutch to Lord barkis) * [ Victor Quartermaine ] We need to find a way to get that Girl, she's been avoiding us so quickly! *[ Lord Barkis Bittern ] She says i'm annoying *[ Victor Quartermaine ] We all know your annoying! *[ Lord Barkis Bittern ] Aawww! Category:Video Games